


Cross That Line

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time Sex, Fluff, Love, Retro, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Merle meets a beautiful older woman on a bad night who shows him the ropes in bed. This is a story of first times and finding love after loss. I don't want to say too much or it will ruin it, if you know my work it will make sense.
Relationships: Merle and OFC - Gabby, Merle and OFC - Victoria
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that took off, it's only 4 chapters though. Hope you like it. xo

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=llx8kJltQnA> _

_If you leave me now - Chicago_

* * *

_ **Cross That Line** _

_ **~ Summer 1976** _

The night was hot and sticky but he was excited, this was gonna be the night. The movie on the big screen ahead of his car wasn't anything that interested him and he was just waiting for Susan to get back from the concession stand to make his move. They'd been seeing each other for 3 months and he just had a feeling about his luck. They'd only been doing some light petting and yet there was something in the air telling him he could have more that night. Merle liked her, she was pretty and he wanted to be her first...of course, she would be his first as well.

“Hey, Merle.”

“Hey, thanks, honey.”

She slid back into his Dodge Challenger and he smiled over at her as she handed him the coke he asked for. Merle's car was almost totalled when he bought it for next to nothing. Fixing it up had taken him months and lots of searching for parts to repair the damage, all that was left was painting since he was finished with the priming. It would be a thing of beauty and he was very proud of his mechanic skills. He couldn't wait to take Susan cruising when it was finished.

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“I think we should talk.”

“We are talkin',” he laughed.

Merle noticed that women like to talk a lot. They had both just graduated high school so it made more sense to call her a woman than a girl, they were both 18, not kids anymore.

“I think...maybe we should see other people.”

Merle's heart sank and he wondered what the hell he'd done wrong.

“Why?”

“Well...I'm going off to college right away and I don't think a long-distance relationship will work out.”

“But, you said we could write to each other and I could call you,” he began. “Is it cause you want other guys? Cause I don't want anyone else. Why are you doing this?”

“Merle, don't be upset. I still like you, it's just not realistic to try and keep this afloat while I'm gone.”

“Fine.”

Merle wanted to get away from her before she saw just how upset he was.

“Are you OK?” she asked and then he could see her reaching for her purse in his periphery.

“I'm fine. You aren't the only woman in the world, you know? I'll be just fine without you. Just go. Have fun at college banging a bunch of guys who don't give a fuck about you,” he growled.

“Merle, don't be like this.”

“You're dumping me out of the blue and then you want me to be nice about it?”

“I'm just being honest.”

“I don't even care about you,” he insisted. “There. I'm being honest too.”

She got out of the car and his head dropped to the steering wheel with a thud. He fired up the engine and got out of the drive-in lot before the tears began to sting his eyes and just hit the highway trying to outrun the pain. He was heartbroken but also a little sad that he'd be a virgin for probably another 6 months even if he was lucky. He'd have to find another girlfriend, meet her parents, spend months taking her out and listening to all her problems with her friends and then maybe she'd just dump him like Susan anyway. It was selfish but he wanted to have sex, he wanted a woman to moan his name and make him a man. He cranked up a sad Chicago song on the radio and sang along at the top of his lungs.

_**If you leave me now you'll take away the biggest part of me** _  
_**No, baby please don't go** _  
_**And if you leave me now you'll take away the very heart of me** _  
_**No, baby please don't go....oh girl, I just want you to stay...** _

/

He drove longer than he ever meant to and soon found himself in the next county over wondering what the hell to do with his life. He was about to pull a U-turn when he spotted something glowing in a white light ahead of his car. Then someone in a white dress was walking across a set of headlights. The car looked like a Chevy Impala if he wasn't mistaken.

Merle paused at the right-hand shoulder for a moment, it was past midnight and he figured he'd wait to see if she was alone. Maybe she needed help.

The person he'd seen was a woman in a figure-hugging white dress and black heels and after a minute he was just watching her for fun. Five minutes past and he decided to pull up alongside her car to see what the problem was. Not one car had passed the whole time he'd been watching her so he felt obligated to check out of human decency and a young man's curiosity.

“Excuse me, Ma'am?” he called as she was bent over the hood and he caught the full effect of her wide hips and luscious backside.

She turned slowly and her blue eyes settled on his own very calmly. He had been expecting to startle her, maybe he even wanted to startle her a little just to make her heart race, but she was completely cool.

“I was wondering when you'd come say hello,” she grinned.

“Pardon me?” he squeaked.

“You were pulled over there for ages. You were either going to come and help me, drive away, or kill me. I'm hoping you're here to help.”

“Oh yeah, I just wasn't sure if you needed help...that's why I was waiting. I thought maybe you had a man with you so I didn't wanna bug you if you did.”

“No man. I'm all alone,” she sighed. “No idea what's up with this car though.”

“Can I take a look?” he asked.

She said he was welcome to, so he bent over the hood to check things out. Merle inspected her engine, asked her a series of questions like a doctor diagnosing a health condition and decided it was probably a loose spark plug.

“Just a sec. I need some tools for this,” he nodded and grabbed his toolbox from the trunk of his car.

She watched him intently as he removed the ignition coil and used the spark plug socket to removed the spark plug. The gap in the coil looked way off and he explained that it could cause damage to the catalytic converter. She nodded and smiled but said she didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

“Sorry, I'm a bit of a gear head. Girls aren't usually interested.”

“Been a while since anyone called me a girl,” she grinned.

“Jesus! I'm sorry, Ma'am, of course...you're a woman,” he stumbled.

“Hey, I was taking it as a compliment. It's OK.”

“Good, cause I wouldn't mean to insult you or anything.”

“Are you from around here?” she asked. “I feel like I know almost everyone here, but I can't say that I recognize your handsome face.”

“I'm from Wilcox county...I've never actually been in Towns county until tonight.”

“What brings you out this way?” she asked.

Her sultry voice was making him hard and nervous as he reset the gaps on her spark plug to the correct width.

“I had a bad night and just drove until I ended up here.”

“You OK?”

“I got dumped,” he confessed and then wished he hadn't said anything. He didn't want this hot slightly older woman feeling pity for him.

“Silly girl,” the woman commented. “What's your name?”

“Merle Dixon.”

“Victoria Bradshaw.”

She reached out to shake his hand but he had to wipe his hand on the ass of his jeans first because it was greasy from the car repair. Her hands were impossibly soft and his dick throbbed at the sight of her perfect cleavage and a string of pearls across her white neck.

“You could uh...try and start it now,” he said after lubricating the spark plug and securing it back in its correct position.

He prayed the car would start so he wouldn't look like an incompetent chump but also didn't want her to drive away. To his delight and disappointment, it did start.

“Listen, could I buy you a drink for this? I'm very grateful that you stopped to help.”

Merle winced and stuck his hands in his pockets.

“I'm not old enough.”

“How old are you, Merle?”

“Eighteen.”

“You look older than that.”

“I do?”

“Yes, in fact...no, I probably shouldn't say it.”

“What?”

“Well, I was just thinking how attractive you are.”

“Get outta town.”

Merle felt like he was 10 feet tall and bulletproof. This model of a woman saying she thought he was attractive was like a dream and he almost wanted to pinch himself.

“I mean it. You don't look eighteen at all. I feel terrible for thinking that about you now. I'm 30 years old,” she shrugged.

“Don't feel bad. It's the nicest thing any woman ever said to me.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“That's a shame. Some pretty young woman should be telling you that every weekend.”

Merle wished he was older and that he had more experience.

Why did he have to have one young woman who didn't want him and one older woman who did?

“I don't date that much, I think my kid brother goes out with more girls than me and he's only 15.”

Why was he telling her this? Having his pride trampled on by Susan had turned him into a mess.

“Merle, can I ask you something personal without you getting upset?”

“Sure.”

“Have you ever been with a woman?”

“You mean...”

“I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you that.”

“It's OK. But can you tell that I haven't?” he sighed.

“Don't feel bad about it, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't even know why I asked...I guess I was just wondering what young women are thinking these days if none of them have snapped you up.”

“If only all women thought like you,” he shrugged. “You know...I actually thought tonight might be the night with Susan, and then she just dumped me.”

“Merle...I know I'm older than you, but do you find me attractive?” Victoria asked and he couldn't believe that she didn't already know what he was thinking about her.

“I think you're the most beautiful woman who's ever spoken to me.”

“Just down the road, there's a little place called the Dreamland Motel.”

“OK...”

Merle had no idea that he was being propositioned at first.

“Meet me there if you want to cross that line tonight.”

“Are you kidding me?” he asked, eyes wide and heart thumping like a tap-dancing elephant.

“I know it's probably not right, but I have a reservation there anyway. If you don't want to, I'll understand, but if you do come, I'll be very good to you.”

He started to say he'd meet her there if it's the last thing he ever did but she asked him not to answer without thinking about it first, she didn't want him to feel pressured into it.

“You're a clever, handsome young man, Merle. You really helped me out here and I hope I see you again tonight, but if I don't, just remember that any woman would be lucky to have you and they should always treat you that way.”

She leaned in and kissed him softly right on the lips and then smiled and drove away, taking his soul with her.

Merle walked back to his car after watching her taillights disappearing into the dark and tried to decide if there was any downside to her plans, but couldn't think of any. If she already knew he was a virgin, she couldn't be expecting anything too impressive...maybe she was OK with that.

/

He followed in the direction that she had left him and found her car in the parking lot with a note taped to the windshield that said “Room 16”.

Merle was breathing slow and heavy, imagining touching her and trying not to get so hard that he'd embarrass himself when she saw him naked. He knocked on her door and she answered it with a smile.

“Have you thought this through?” she asked softly. “You can still say no.”

“I thought about it...I can't promise I'll be any good, but I still want to.”

“You're going to be wonderful, Merle. Have faith in yourself.”

Victoria invited him inside to sit on the couch at first and offered him a drink.

“Not trying to get you tipsy, just thought it might relax you a little,” she smiled sweetly.

“Thanks, I am pretty nervous.”

“Don't be afraid. I'm willing to bet you know a lot more about pleasing a woman than you think. So much of this is instinctual.”

“You think?”

“Certainly. I don't think men and women are all that different when it comes down to what feels good.”

“Never thought of it like that.”

Merle sipped his beer and felt a little more at ease but could hardly believe the conversation that was taking place between himself and a woman so stunning she took his breath away. She had that alluring, mysterious thing about her, like she had all of this experience of life that he didn't. He knew she'd have things to show him about sex that no 18-year-old girl could show him and he was both terrified and excited. By the time he was finished with his beer, he felt calm enough to proceed and she seemed to pick up on that.

“Come over here,” she said, motioning to where she was sitting on the bed.

Merle got up and moved like in a dream, with heavy legs and in some kind of slow-motion. He sat next to her and she took his hand in her own.

“I just want to say a few things to you first.”

“Sure,” he nodded.

Nobody ever spoke to him this much about sexual things before they happened before, it was surreal but he certainly didn't mind. The sound of her voice soothed him.

“I want you to know that you can stop at any time you want.”

“OK,” he agreed.

“Also, I want you to know that I wanted this to happen because I'm genuinely attracted to you, this isn't about me trying to do you a favour or anything like that. I know you could find a girl on your own, I just think I could make it good for you, I think your first time should be fulfilling and loving. I know we aren't in love, but I can be very loving with you.”

“I want this,” he breathed.

She was so close and the scent of her perfume was intoxicating.

“Kiss me, Merle,” she almost whispered and he had never been so anxious and turned on at once.

He didn't know what women her age wanted or expected from a kiss but trying to do it like they did in the movies would just be goofy, he still had to be himself. He had a strong impression that she would be able to tell if he wasn't being real with her.

Merle leaned in as he sat next to her and just simply pressed his lips to hers to see how she moved. Her lips were soft and smooth and she moved in toward him as he kissed her. Merle lay his hand on her cheek then, turning his head to kiss her more deeply and felt her surrender herself to it. The kiss was more powerful than he expected and soon he was taking her by the face, pulling her to him and becoming breathless.

“Sorry,” he almost panted. “I'm kinda wound up.”

“It's OK,” she smiled. “Maybe lay back on the bed...I think I'll take my dress off, if that's OK.”

“Yeah, that's definitely OK,” he gulped.

Merle squirmed back till he was resting against the headboard and watched as she reached under her right arm to lower the zipper of her dress. She was wearing a pure white slip underneath and Merle's cock was straining against the fly of his jeans at the sight of silk clinging to every curve and her breasts on almost full display as the slip attempted to contain them.

“Do you mind if I ask what you've done with girls?”

Now she was going to hear how innocent he was. Again, he considered playing that he wasn't so inexperienced, but he just knew she could smell bullshit.

“It was just with my last girlfriend, the one who just broke it off. I touched her uh...breasts and I felt her up on top of her panties...pretty sad, huh?”

“That's fine,” Victoria insisted. “We all start somewhere. I just didn't want to go too fast for you.”

“I think I'm OK,” he nodded. “You can go faster.”

“Well, if you think you're ready.”

She pulled the slip up over her head then and he almost groaned at the sight of her little white lace panties and matching bra, her breasts damn near busting out of it.

“Damn...”

“Will I do?” she grinned.

“You're so beautiful, I'm dyin' right here just looking at you.”

Victoria leaned over till her hands touched the bed and her long hair brushed the comforter, she began crawling toward him and his dick continued it's throbbing until she touched him again. To his absolute astonishment, she came to sit on his lap with her legs on either side of his. Victoria pulled his shirt over his head and drifted her hands down his strong chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips and neck until he dared to lay his hands on her warm waist.

“That's nice,” she purred. “I like the way your hands feel on me.”

He moved his kisses to her neck and chest and allowed his hands to move lower to cup her ass and she rocked her hips in a subtle little way that made his dick cry.

“I can feel it,” she whispered. “You're good and hard for me...aren't you?”

“Oh yeah...I've been hard since I lay eyes on you.”

“I wanted you too. You make me feel things I haven't felt in a very long time.”

They kissed a while longer and then she released her breasts before his face and tossed her bra to the floor without a care.

“Touch me, Merle...it's OK.”

He loved that she was being explicit about what she wanted because he was just about to ask if he could. Merle lay his hands on her breasts and moaned as his face fell forward with weakness. Victoria's breasts were so big that he couldn't contain them if his hands were twice the size they were and he couldn't get his head around being able to touch them. He had touched breasts before, but he hadn't seen them. Reaching under a girl's top in a dark car was very different from having a woman's bare breasts inches from your face in a motel. He touched them for a while with his hands, allowing his fingertips to move over her nipples softly, watching them respond with stiffness to his touch.

“You're so good, baby,” she whined and he didn't detect any lies in her voice.

Soon he wanted more, so he lay his hands on her upper back, pulling her closer until his lips met with her right nipple and she urged him on with a soft hiss. Merle drifted his tongue around her areolas once or twice before closing his mouth around her entire right nipple and sucking gently. Every once in awhile she'd grind her hips and add some sweet pressure to his hard cock in his pants. Victoria threaded her fingers through his curls and held his face to her breasts, breathing deep and slow with her eyes closed. This woman fired on all cylinders and he didn't know how much more he could take.

She moved off of him then and he lay next to her on the bed, falling back into a kissing session where he dared to pull her leg up around his hip. Victoria squirmed her hand down between their bodies and touched him through his jeans then, making his mind go blank.

“Did you want to get undressed?” she asked. “Are you still OK with this?”

“I'm good,” he insisted and rolled off the bed.

He had to be a man and not be afraid to show her his body, but a little part of him wondered about the other men she'd had and how he'd measure up. He dropped his jeans and boxers in one swift motion to get it over with and crawled back onto the bed with his raging hard-on in full salute to her.

“My goodness...very nice!” she grinned as he leaned back against the headboard. “May I?”

“May you what?”

“I want to make you feel good, is that OK?”

“Oh yeah...sure.”

Victoria shifted down the bed to his thighs and he watched as her breasts hung down and grazed his bare legs as she approached his cock with her hands and mouth.

She jerked him off gently for a few minutes as his hungry eyes drank in the sight. Her little hand moved up and down his length with the perfect pressure as she kissed his belly and thighs, it was both heaven and hell. Finally, he watched as her lips began running up and down his dick and then it was in her mouth, pressure added and her tongue massaging from the base to the tip.

“Oh damn...oh, Victoria...I can't...” he panted.

She didn't stop though, she just kept up the pleasure and moaned into his flesh as she took him deep. He couldn't help but thinking of fucking her, it was becoming too much.

Every time he looked down at his lap, he saw her perfect breasts and her mouth and lips making short work of his sanity, treating his manhood to a magical journey through all the sensual pleasures of the universe. It rose up fast inside him and by the time his balls began to quiver it was much too late to stop it.

“Jesus...ooooh!”

He looked up at her then and almost died.

“I'm sorry! I'm such a fuckin' kid...I couldn't help it.”

“Hey,” she smiled. “Shhhh...it's OK. You're eighteen, I'd say there's a pretty good chance you'll be ready again in a few minutes.”

“I don't wanna make you wait though.”

“Maybe you could find a way to keep yourself busy while you wait?” she suggested.

“Yeah?” he grinned.

“If you want to. No pressure.”

“I never went down on a woman,” he reminded her. “I really want to but I don't actually know what to do.”

“I could talk you through it if you like,” she grinned.

“Jesus...that's hot,” he moaned.

Victoria propped a pillow against the headboard and made a come hither motion with her finger. Merle was on her in a heartbeat, kissing her again and grabbing her breasts and then she began to whisper instructions to him.

“First...kiss your way slowly down my body. Do whatever comes naturally to you and when you're ready you can take my panties off.”

“I'm gonna cum again just from you talkin' like this,” he groaned.

“Well, it's going to get more detailed so hang in there, Tiger.”

Merle kissed her breasts and then her belly and he could feel her legs part as he got closer to her panties with his mouth. He kissed along the waistband of her lace panties and could smell the subtle scent of her womanhood, he wanted to drink every drop of her wetness. He knew enough from health class to know that women got wet and probably jerked off for a week after sex-ed class just imagining a warm wet woman begging him for his dick. He couldn't wait long and was very soon sliding her panties down her legs to get started on his lesson.

“So you've never actually seen a woman's body like this before?” she asked, her legs still closed and her eyes looking a little concerned.

“Just diagrams in school,” he shrugged.

“Well, this is no diagram,” she grinned. “You ready?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

Merle was so horny and he was about to see a beautiful woman's pussy...this was a dream, it had to be. Victoria spread her legs slowly and planted her feet a good two feet apart as his eyes almost rolled back in his head.

“Fuuuuuuck me,” he winced. “I wanna fuck you so bad it hurts.”

Victoria giggled then and raised her arms over her head to grip the headboard as she let her knees fall even more open to lay on the bed.

“This is all for you, honey, come get it.”

“Tell me what you like,” he demanded to know.

“Kiss up the inside of my thighs and then just lick me softly...start with that.”

Merle obeyed her and finally, his lips met with hers. She tasted faintly of salt and her body was so slippery wet it blew his mind. His tongue slipped up and down her slit and he explored her lips with his tongue, sucking them softly. He loved everything about the female anatomy, it was delicate and fascinating and delicious, like licking the petals of a flower.

“You're so good...Mmmm...I want your fingers inside me.”

Merle was panicked every time she said something dirty that he was going to cum again. He could hardly believe the things she would say, she was so honest and so descriptive. Still, he slipped a finger inside her and almost died at how smooth it felt. The inner sanctum of her body was slick, perfectly smooth and tight as hell. He imagined his dick inside her and moaned with need.

“Merle...oh, yeah. That's right...”

“You taste so good,” he praised. “I want you so bad.”

“I'm yours...and I'm so close...just touch my clit, please,” she begged and he wondered what the hell she was talking about.

“Your what?”

She reached down in a fit of need and moved her hand down between her own legs to show him.

“Here...right there,” she panted.

Merle watched as she showed him right where she needed his touch.

“Right here, this is the key to making a woman happy, baby. Be gentle, cause it's so powerful,” she whispered, “but touch me here...make me cum.”

He ran a single fingertip down from her clit to her vagina and settled his lips over the area she pointed out, gently sliding his wet lips around and over it. Soon she was writhing on the bed and gasping out her pleasure for all to hear.

“That's right, baby....right there! Oh my God...yes.”

He fucked her with his fingers, licked around her clit and sucked it softly and honestly he could have done it all night. The way she cried out his name and begged him not to stop was addictive, but eventually she began to crack and it was incredible.

“Yes! Oh, baby! That's my man...that's my man...”

Her man. He so badly wanted to be her man for life. Watching her reach orgasm and knowing he had given her that was like stepping over a threshold, he was now a real man. He felt anointed.

She asked if he was ready to go all the way or if he changed his mind...she reminded him that he was still free to save it for a girl he loved.

“It has to be you, Victoria. It will never be this perfect again as long as I live and I know it. It's gotta be you and me.”

She lay back and pulled him into her arms.

“What about...protection?” he asked.

“I can't have children,” she informed him.

“Oh, I'm sorry.”

“It's OK.”

Merle kissed her then and she asked him to fuck her. Nothing had ever sounded sexier to him in all his life. Merle held her beautiful face in his hands and slid his dick inside her.

Victoria was not a virgin, he knew that, but she sure felt like one if he had to guess what that would feel like. His cock felt pressure from every direction, it was so intense that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out long, even though he had already cum. She was right about 18-year-old men being ready to go all the time. He could probably even go again afterward if he had to.

He fucked her gently at first, hoping not to hurt her, but soon she assured him he could go harder and faster. Hard and fast felt even better and soon he was growling and gripping the headboard, pounding into her with everything he had as she begged him to never stop.

“You fuck me so good! Oh, Merle! You're cock is so good!”

He watched her beautiful face twist in the agony of pleasure and he got to the edge of the cliff in no time, ready to plummet no matter the cost.

He felt the sensation of his orgasm brewing up in the pit of his pelvis and decided to kiss her right as it hit him, it seemed romantic at the time.

Merle came and kissed her deep, moaning into her mouth and then planting his face alongside her neck to growl into the pillows.

“Fuckin' hell! Oh my God!”

She held him to her chest and slowly and gently ran her fingers through his curls. He felt no pressure to get up, she just held him so close and so tight.

“I hope you you don't feel any regret,” she said finally.

“I feel nothing but good,” he mumbled.

“Good.”

“I can't be with you, can I?” he sighed.

“It wouldn't be good for you.”

“Why?”

“Nobody would understand, the age difference is too big.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“I don't know.”

“Do you regret this?”

“Only if it hurts you.”

“I won't be hurt. I feel really good now...I don't feel scared about sex now.”

“You shouldn't. You knew so much without me even telling you. You're a good man and you have so much to offer. Never let a woman convince you that she's doing you a favour just being with you.”

“I won't. Can I ask you a personal question though?”

“Ask me anything.”

“You live around here right?”

“Yes.”

“So why did you have a reservation to come to this little dive hotel so dressed up?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“I really do.”

“I lost my husband in the war a few years ago. We came here for our honeymoon cause we had nothing for money, but we were happy. I come back for our anniversary every year...you're the first person I've been with since he died.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah...and this was wonderful. I think I really needed this. Thank you, Merle.”


	2. Chapter 2

_**This song is so...** _

_**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svWINSRhQU0> ** _

Wrapped Around Your Finger - The Police

* * *

_ **Cross That Line** _

_ **Chapter 2** _

**~ 12 years later, 1988**

Merle was about to close up the coffee shop, but that would mean tearing Gabby away from her books. The young woman would sit there night after night studying and they would chat, sometimes for hours. The coffee shop had belonged to his wife but he couldn't bear to close it after she passed away. Merle was much more suited for working on cars and he still did that in his spare time, but the coffee shop was good for keeping the bills and mortgage paid so he took it over after Jill died.

“Gotta close up, Gabby,” he called from the counter where he was counting up the float for the morning.

“Already?”

“It's 10 pm.”

“OK. Time flies when you're studying anatomy,” she chuckled.

Merle walked over to where she had books and papers taking up the entire table top to collect her coffee cup and noted what she was working on.

“Jesus! That's a little explicit,” he grinned. “You nursing students are a naughty bunch.”

She was studying a very in-depth diagram of the male reproductive anatomy and blushed as she looked up at him.

“Yeah...sorry.”

“It's OK. I've seen one of these in real life,” he joked. “I'm not that offended.”

“That makes one of us,” she shrugged, “and I'm doing a clinical rotation right away so that should be interesting. I might faint.”

Merle knew Gabby was in her third year of nursing school and tried to do some quick math in his head because her never seeing a man naked didn't really compute.

“How old are you?” he asked.

“Twenty-two next week,” she smiled. “Why?”

“No reason.”

Merle carried her coffee cup to the counter but must have still had a confused look on his face.

“Seriously, Merle, what is it?”

“Are you religious?” he asked.

Maybe that would explain why she still hadn't seen a man naked. If she was religious, he really didn't want to offend her by sounding judgmental. She might be saving herself for marriage.

“I'm a card carrying member of the Christopher Hitchens fanclub actually,” she laughed. “Why do you ask?”

“Just curious why you haven't seen a man naked yet,” he shrugged. “Sorry, it's none of my business to ask you that...not to mention I'm 30, so I shouldn't ask you that at all.”

“It's OK. I just never had a serious boyfriend in high school and then I spent the last three years with my nose in the books. I'm not the party type so I don't meet a lot of new people.”

“I guess that makes sense,” he nodded. “Does it bother you?”

He didn't know why he was asking her this, it felt wrong but he was genuinely curious. Gabby was cute as hell and he couldn't fathom how she was still a virgin.

“It does...but there isn't much I can do about it. I'm not what most guys my age are looking for.”

“Guys don't like smart pretty girls anymore?” he laughed.

Gabby was short and curvy with honey blonde hair and thick glasses. She dressed like she wasn't trying to get attention for her body but Merle was a grown man with a good imagination, he could tell that she had a great body under all the bulky sweaters she wore. It was wintertime and actually pretty chilly for Georgia so she was bundled up good on this particular evening. There was just something about her that Merle had always found compelling.

“Oh...thanks,” she smiled.

“What?”

“You said I was pretty.”

“You're a stunner, honey,” he assured her.

“Can you spread that around the school a little cause I think all the guys here missed it,” she chuckled.

Gabby gathered up her books and asked for another coffee for the road before he dumped it out for the night.

“Sure thing.”

Merle poured her a last coffee and added the cream for her before putting on the plastic lid.

“I'll be sure to spread the news around for you, honey. Although, I'm stunned that someone hasn't snapped you off the market yet. I sure would have.”

“Wow...thanks,” she blushed. “You're really making my night here.”

Gabby turned red and he was glad, he wanted her to feel as beautiful as she was. He remembered feeling unsure about his looks as a younger man himself.

“You deserve a man who can see how incredible you are, Gabby. I hope he finds you soon.”

“I'm twenty-two and I'm completely in the dark about sex. When he does find me, he'll have to be patient.”

“And he should be, there's nothing wrong with that. I had a patient woman show me the ropes once,” he sighed, thinking about Victoria for the first time in ages.

“A woman showed you the ropes?” Gabby asked.

“I was eighteen and she was thirty,” he mused. “It was the most amazing night of my life...till I met my wife.”

“How did that happen?” Gabby asked.

He could tell he had hooked her with his story and then he realized that the only other person he'd ever told about Victoria was Jill.

“I got dumped by this girl right after graduation, so I just drove into the next county cause I was pissed and sad and horny,” he laughed. “And I came across this woman with her car broke down on the side of the highway. I managed to get her car running and for some dumb reason I mentioned that I'd been dumped. She must have been able to tell I was sweet and innocent cause she invited me to spend the night with her.”

“Wow. That sounds like it's from a movie or something,” Gabby noted. “Then what happened?”

“I met her at a little motel and she was kind enough to walk me through it. She was so nice about everything. She boosted my confidence and looking back on it, I wasn't as clueless as I thought. I just needed someone to be understanding.”

“What happened with her?”

“Nothing. We had this one amazing night and then I never saw her again in person. She married some man a few years later...I saw a picture of her with him in the paper once. I knew I wouldn't end up with her so I wasn't heartbroken or anything...we just gave each other what we needed that night.”

“What did you give her?” she asked.

“It turned out that Victoria...that was her name, she was a widow and I was her first since she lost her husband.”

Merle wondered then who would be his first after Jill. He felt like he understood Victoria so much more now that he'd lost a spouse too. He could imagine the pain she went through now.

“That's so romantic. You're lucky.”

“I guess I was. Sometimes people have terrible first experiences with sex and that's a shame, cause it can be really nice.”

“And sometimes people don't have any experiences at all,” she joked, pointing to herself as she pulled on her wool beanie to get going.

“It'll happen, Gabby.”

“Thanks, but I'm starting to really doubt that.”

“It will, and it'll be wonderful.”

“Merle?”

“Yeah?”

“...nothing.”

“What's up?”

“Nothing. Thanks for sharing that story,” she grinned. “Have a good night!”

He had a feeling that he knew what she was going to ask and maybe he shouldn't have pressed her to say it, but he couldn't help it. He had to know if he was right. Gabby made him feel things he knew he shouldn't but he couldn't stop pressing forward.

“Gabby...please tell me what you were going to say. You can tell me anything and I won't judge you.”

She already had her purse over her shoulder, her hat on her head and her hand on the door but she still paused and turned to look him in the eyes all the same.

“I was wondering if you would ever do something like Victoria did?”

“I wouldn't sleep with an eighteen year old,” he answered honestly. “I think that's too young for a man my age...but a little older? I might do it if the situation seemed right.”

He could see her mind turning it over and over and against all his better judgment he made an offer to her.

“Like for instance...if you ever wanted to cross that line, I would cross it with you...but only if you wanted to.”

Her eyes went wide and he could almost feel her heart pounding under her big baggy sweater.

“Please, don't call the cops,” he winced. “I didn't mean to freak you out or-”

“It's not that,” she interrupted. “I wanted you to say that, I just didn't think you actually would.”

“You did?”

“This coffee shop is 3 blocks further away than the coffee place near my house...I only come here to see you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

“And you walk all that way home from here in the dark every night?”

“Sometimes I get a ride and sometimes I can catch the latest bus, but some nights I do walk.”

“Well, I'm driving you home tonight,” he insisted. “Just gimme a second.”

Merle cleaned up and tried to tell himself that Victoria was different, it was the 70s and he was a boy, it was different. Gabby was almost 22 though, she wasn't a child and he knew he could make it good for her...he knew he could make it painless and safe and pleasurable. They were 8 years apart in age, he tried to calculate how much of a monster he would be if he dared to touch her, but then she also seemed to want him to. It was a lot to process.

/

Out at his car, he unlocked the door to let her in and fired up the engine. The Dodge Challenger he'd been babying since he was a kid was still purring beautifully.

“I live in the old brick building on Thatcher Street,” she said and then rubbed her hands together to warm them up. Merle turned on the heat and listened as the stereo became a bad influence.

_**So long, I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone  
It feels so right, so warm and true  
I need to know if you feel it too** _

_**Maybe I'm wrong  
Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?  
This heart of mine has been hurt before  
This time I want to be sure** _

_**I've been waiting for a girl like you  
To come into my life...** _

He pulled up outside her apartment building and even though she seemed like she was OK with the idea, he still just planned to drop her off if she was thinking better of it.

“Well...I hope I still see you around. I really didn't mean to make things weird.”

She paused and fidgeted with her purse strap for a moment and he waited with baited breath.

“Did you want to come upstairs for a bit?” she asked.

Maybe it was wrong, but he still wanted to be with her. He wondered if this is how Victoria felt too all those years ago.

“Sure,” he replied before he could change his mind.

He would give her plenty of exit clauses anyway, nothing was a done deal until she said so.

He walked up 7 flights of stairs to her apartment door on the very top floor and almost wondered if he'd have it in him to do anything with her once he got there.

“Sorry, the elevator is busted...has been for months.”

“Damn. You carry your books up all these stairs everyday?”

“Cheaper than a gym membership. Sometimes me and my girlfriend downstairs walk up and down for exercise.”

“Brutal. I must be getting old, my thighs are burning,” he joked.

She opened the door to her tiny bachelor student apartment and he could almost touch the walls from the center of the room. One room contained her kitchen, living room, bedroom, and a tiny closet-like room with a shower that housed her bathroom.

“It's like a hamster cage, isn't it?” she shrugged.

“It's cute.”

“Want a drink?” she asked.

“Sure.”

Merle was handed a beer and she turned on some music, maybe to avoid the silence.

_**You consider me the young apprentice  
Caught between the Scylla and Charibdes  
Hypnotized by you if I should linger  
Staring at the ring around your finger** _

_**I have only come here seeking knowledge  
Things they would not teach me of in college  
I can see the destiny you sold turned into a shining band of gold** _

_**I'll be wrapped around your finger  
I'll be wrapped around your finger...** _

“So...” she said, and he knew that if this was going to happen, it had to be him that ran the show. Victoria had done that for him and he would do it for Gabby, it was only fair not to leave her hanging on the line wondering what to do.

“Come here,” he said in a friendly tone then, holding out his arm for her to join him on the couch.

She smiled back and came to sit next to him and he could feel that she was still cold so he pulled her closer.

“You're all chilly, honey,” he said, rubbing his hand up and down her arm just to get used to touching her.

She snuggled up close and he realized that at least she was comfortable with him and that was a start.

“This is a little different than what happened to me,” he said, taking a long sip of his beer and then looking over at her. “Even though Victoria was older than me, I was still bigger than her and much stronger. She overpowered me in experience, but I was physically more dominant.”

“I guess that's true,” Gabby noted.

He could tell that she didn't understand his point and maybe thought he was backing out, but he wasn't.

“I just mean that I want to be very careful with you. I don't want you to feel like just because I'm stronger than you, that you don't hold all the cards. You're the boss here...I just want to share this with you. Sex is a really good thing and it shouldn't be scary or hurt in any way...I want to show you what it's like when it's with someone who cares about you and isn't just thinking about getting off.”

“So you aren't just taking pity on me?” she smiled.

“No. I think we could both benefit from this. You would be my first since Jill died.”

“And you're sure you want it to be me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I'm sure. I think you're really beautiful, Gabby, and I respect you.”

She took a deep breath then and closed her eyes, letting the air out slow. He watched her clearly thinking it through and then something hit him, a good idea to defuse the tension but he wanted to introduce the idea in just the right way.

“I just had a thought,” he began.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

“We don't have any protection, do we? I haven't done this in two years and I didn't use anything with my wife anyway.”

“Yeah...I don't have anything either,” she sighed.

“So, I have a proposal.”

“OK.”

“What if we just took it slow," he suggested, "like what if we took a few days to get there...just add a little something every night until you're actually ready?”

“You'd do that?” she asked.

“Hell yeah, why not? Then you could decide what you want every day or change your mind if you aren't happy with it. There ain't no rush, right?”

“I guess not,” she smiled. “That's a good idea.”

Merle took another sip and finished his beer, placing the bottle on the table and waited for her to do the same.

“What do we do tonight then?” she asked.

“What have you done so far?

“I had a pretty serious dry-humping session on a couch with a boy when I was 15,” she laughed. “He groped me through my shirt and pinched my nipple so hard it hurt for days.”

“Jesus! Why?”

“He was just stupid? I have no idea...I think he was watching too many pornos or something.”

“Yeah, that shit ain't actual sex at all. It's mostly just offensive bullshit. I hate it.”

“Really? I thought most men like it.”

“Most men are stupid. I happen to actually like women and I'd rather have sex with one than watch another man do it badly.”

“Makes sense.”

“I think I know right where to draw the line today...do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Good, cause I'm not gonna hurt you, honey,” he said in a more serious tone then, moving in slowly to bring his lips to her neck, shifting her hair away from her collar as he did.

He could see her pulse beating out of control in her neck as he kissed her softly and he felt so hot that it was making him hard already. He missed Jill every day, but it had been just about 2 years and she always said she wouldn't want him to be alone if anything ever happened to her. After the accident, he didn't want to even think of anyone else, but there was something about helping Gabby that felt safe, like he was just exploring it and not really committing to moving on yet.

Gabby was still facing front and he liked that, he was approaching her from the side on the couch, vying for her attention and making moves to pique her interest. Normally a woman would be under him already, at least that's how he remembered things before Jill. Merle really liked going slow with Gabby though, it was hotter than he expected.

“Do you like this?” he asked, breathing warm breath on her skin with his words and then licking the shell of her ear.

“Yeah...I really like it a lot,” she whispered.

He reached out his hand to take off her thick glasses and turned her face to face him.

“I can't hardly see you now,” she grinned.

“That's good.”

“It is?”

“Then you can just focus on how it feels when I touch you,” he almost growled.

He wanted to turn her on so badly. He wanted her first time doing every little thing to be intense and sensual...he wanted to be the man she measured all men against for the rest of her life. Her breathing changed then and the world's softest sigh left her lips.

“I just want to touch you tonight...I want to make you feel good. I want to make you cum.”

“Jesus...I'm half-way there already.”

“Good, honey...cause this is lesson one. A man should use his words first. He should get you interested, he should make you want it before he even lays a hand on you.”

“Duly noted,” she nodded, her eyes closed again and his eyes focused on her sweet lips.

“This is all for you, honey...”

Merle finally turned her to face him and could see the anticipation and lust in her big brown eyes.

He pulled her mouth to his and kissed her slow and soft, sucking her bottom lip between his own and then turning his head to fill her mouth with his tongue, stealing her breath. She kissed like she was very new to it and that turned him on.

“Tell me what you're thinking,” he urged.

Her hands were laying on his forearms as he held her mouth to his own and she seemed almost out of breath with just a kiss.

“I feel it everywhere when you touch me,” she muttered.

“That's a good sign...takes us right to lesson two.”

“What's that?” she smiled.

“Stay above the waist until she begs for more.”

“You're good at this,” she whined softly and his dick throbbed for her.

Merle kissed her deep again and began to lay a hand on her waist as she lay back on the couch. Merle stayed at her side to stop her feeling crowded and slowly moved his hand under the big cozy sweater. She didn't seem to object at all as he touched her breasts on top of her simple cotton bra. He loved the way her breath caught in her throat a little. Soon she was squirming and to his amazement, she pulled off her sweater and tossed it on the floor.

"It's really hot in here," she explained.

Her bra was simple white cotton with flowers and had no padding. He could see the outline of her nipples and desperately wanted it gone so he asked if she’d take it off too.

“Sure...here,” she said, sitting up to remove it and then laying back down with her hands instinctively covering her breasts.

“You’re beautiful, honey.”

He lay his hand on her belly again and bowed his head to kiss her neck and she gradually uncovered her chest.

“I won’t be shy like this the whole time, I swear,” she explained.

“I ain’t worried.”

He made his way to her chest in time and touched her gently with his hands, cupping her breasts one at a time and bringing them to his mouth.

She moaned and he knew she was enjoying it.

“Still good?” he asked.

“Yeah...it feels so good.”

He kissed his way to her right nipple and trailed his warm wet tongue around it as his hand made its way up her thigh.

She moved her legs further apart and he knew she wanted more but he was waiting for her to say it, and then she did.

"Touch me."

"You got it, honey."

He finally made it to the crotch of her jeans and began to stroke her there ever so gently. All the while he kept thinking of taking it all the way but had to keep his focus on her needs.

She began to squirm and he knew it was time to dial it up. He had to make her cum before he left. He just had to.

“Can I take off your jeans?”

“...OK”

“Just say no, it’s fine.”

“No, I want you to. It’s just weird. Nobody ever said anything like that to me before.”

“I get it, this is all new. I just wanted to touch you better and your jeans are tight so it's kinda harder to do it right."

"OK."

She nodded her head and he asked if maybe the bed might work better. Couches left no room for experiments.

“Sure.”

They walked over to the bed and he sat on the edge, taking her by the waist and unbuttoning her jeans.

He slid the zipper down and her little white lace panties took him right back to the night with Victoria for a second.

"I wasn't expecting these panties from a little bookworm like you," he grinned.

He kissed her belly and simultaneously slid his hands down the back of her jeans and urged them down her legs.

She stepped out of her pants and he pulled her onto the bed to lay next to him.

He still didn’t want to be on top of her just yet.

He didn’t need her panties off and knew she’d be more comfortable with them on, so he just got started as he kissed her neck.

“I’m just gonna touch you, that OK?” he asked.

She nodded and he slid his hand down between her thighs. He found the little white panties cool and soaking wet and she tried to close her legs in embarrassment.

“This is so sexy...you’re killing me,” he groaned.

“Yeah?”

“Oh fuck yes. You’re so wet for me, honey...I can’t wait to make you cum.”

“You’re so good at this...I knew you would be.”

“I wasn’t always, we all start somewhere. In no time you’ll be with some hot young dude and driving him wild.”

“You first,” she grinned.

“Ready?”

“Uh huh.”

He pulled her bare thigh up over his hip as he lay next to her and moved his kisses back to her breasts, his right hand slipping under the elastic of her panties. She was slippery wet and so damn warm. He imagined teasing her sweet lips with his tongue and then driving his cock into her hard...but that’s not what his plan was at all. When it did happen it would be ridiculously gentle and slow.

His fingers moved down her wet slit and her lips opened to his touch as she spread her legs wider.

“That’s my good girl,” he moaned. “That feel nice?”

“Jesus, yes...”

He slid a single finger into her and felt resistance he hadn’t expected. He figured he'd just take it slow so she wouldn't get too uncomfortable. It was so much hotter to go at this pace and he loved every second of it.

“That good?” he checked.

“Yeah, it’s so damn good.”

“I just wanna make you cum so bad, honey. You ready? Cause I can make it happen," he whispered.

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

"I love it when you talk dirty like that," she sighed.

"Want more?"

"Yeah...tell it to me dirty."

He moved his wet fingers to get closer to her trigger. He lay a finger on either side of her clit and moved them in slow circles, feeling her body start to crack.

“You feel that? Your little clit's so sensitive and needy for touch. Maybe next time you’ll let me kiss you here...lick your sweet pussy till you cry out my name?”

"Jesus! You're so dirty," she whined.

"You're God damn right I am," he growled.

He could feel her start to lose it and he felt high with lust that he hadn't expected.

"Cum for me, girl...do it."

“I can’t...”

“Oh yes you can.”

“But...”

He slipped his middle finger back inside her then and lay the meaty part at the base of his thumb against her clit. Stroking her inside and out took only about 15 seconds before she lost it.

“Merle...I...oh my God!”

“That’s right...cum for me...that’s a good girl.”

Her pussy quivered against his finger and she drenched his hand in her wetness. Merle was done. Gabby was hot like fire and he needed so much more.

/

“Should I do something for you?” she asked eventually when she came back around.

“Not tonight, honey. I’ll take care of it.”

“How?”

“I’ll just jerk off later. I’m just fine, honey,” he smiled.

“I think you should do it now,” she said.

“What?”

“If we’re going to go all the way...I should see how you like to be touched, right?”

“Really?”

“I want to see it.”

“It?” he grinned.

“Shut up!” she shot back with a little slap.

“Alright, I don’t think a woman has ever watch me do this. Don’t be too horrified, OK?”

“I won't.”

Merle knelt beside her on the bed and although he felt weird, he was excited to get some release. She made him horny as all hell.

He unbuckled his belt and urged his jeans down enough to release his cock and her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

“Jesus!” she muttered.

“Right. It is a little above average.

“How much above average?” she exclaimed.

“Fucked if I know, I don't see a lot of dicks," he laughed. "Just heard women say that when they see me naked."

“Dude, it's like 8 inches!" she exclaimed.

“Well, it’s probably closer to 9,” he winked.

“Should we even have sex? Isn't this going to hurt like hell?" she winced.

"Nah, I know what I'm doing. No worries," he assured her.

"If you say so, but damn!"

“Can I jerk off now?”

“Sorry,” she giggled. “Please do.”

He gripped his cock tight, focusing his attention at the head and just moving his hand down to cover the head with his foreskin before running it back down the shaft.

“Oh my god above,” she whispered.

“What would Christopher Hitchens say?” he winked and continued to jerk his dick harder and harder.

Soon he was getting too high on the way she was staring and had to cum hard.

“Got a towel, honey?” he groaned.

She looked around and handed him a t-shirt when she couldn’t find anything else and he let go into her clothing with a string of expletives.

“That was hot,” she purred. “But I still think your dick is a little too extreme for a gal like me.”

“Nah, I got you. I know what I'm doing.”

/

Merle kissed Gabby goodbye at the door that night and felt reborn as he descended the seven flights of stairs to the ground level. He asked her when it was over if she was OK with everything and she said she was. He hoped like hell that she'd still feel the same in the morning. He closed his eyes as he fired up the engine and smiled to himself. Maybe it would only last the week, but maybe it could be more. Merle hoped in some small way that his night with Victoria had given her the same thing. He knew what Victoria had gone through by losing a spouse and he could fully understand the gravity of what happened now. He wanted to speak to her and tell her that he understood it and tell her how grateful he was, but he didn't know where she was and she might very well not want to hear from him since she was happily married. All he knew then was that he couldn't wait to kiss Gabby again. For months he just talked to her, never thinking she could ever want more, but now it was all he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQEynF9bO0o>

Missing you - John Waite & Alison Krauss

* * *

_ **Cross That Line** _

_ **Chapter 3** _

Merle looked up at the clock again and sighed to himself. In only 15 minutes he’d be locking the doors and he’d have to face the fact that it was probably over. He replayed what happened between them and tried to figure out when it had gone wrong. He shuddered to think that maybe Gabby was uncomfortable but didn’t feel like she could say anything. He felt like he tried to make it feel safe for her, but it seemed more and more likely by the third day of not seeing her that it wasn’t the case.

The last of the usual college students said goodnight and walk out and he was left standing there hoping the letter he slid under her door wouldn’t make it worse. He gathered up the last coffee cups and plates from the tables and stopped to look at the bulletin board where there were photos of all the college kids who came in to study. Gabby was always in the background of these photos with her nose in the books all alone and he craved her company again. Merle didn’t know what he’d do with himself if she never came back. If only he hadn’t pushed himself on her, she’d still be there to talk to. The radio was killing him, so he had to turn it off.

_**Every time I think of you  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile** _

_**I spend my time  
Thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild  
And that's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long distance line tonight** _

_**I ain't missing you at all  
Since you've been gone away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say** _

/

At the very last minute, Gabby was switched with another student to begin her clinical rotation earlier than expected. She had three days straight of working along side a nurse in the hospital for 12 hours a day and by the time she got home her feet throbbed so badly she could barely stand up. She had to fill out paperwork and answer questions about her day and her experiences and had literally zero time to stop by the coffee shop.

All she'd thought about was Merle and it made 12 hour days and new experiences hard to concentrate on. She got through her first days with glowing reviews and the next days were going to be 8 hour shifts of shadowing so she was thankful for that but now she was concerned about her thing going on with Merle. When she arrived home on the third day, it was made clear that he was worried too.

She unlocked her door and stepped inside to find a letter on the floor of the entryway.

_**I don't want to come across like a stalker by leaving a letter under your door like this but I was surprised not to see you for the last three days. I'm hoping and praying that you aren't upset with me. I've been trying to decide if I took advantage of you or not and I still don't know. I just really like you, so maybe I did jump at the chance to get closer to you. I've always thought you were really beautiful and smart and sweet and I guess I let my feelings for you override what might be best for you. I'll admit it, I am pretty lonely after being on my own for the last two years, but that's not your problem and I know that. If you want me to leave you alone, I absolutely will. I wanted so badly for you to feel good about sex, not creeped out by some older guy who's desperate for human contact. If I scared you or pushed you at all, I apologize. I know things can feel different the next day and I understand if that's what happened here. If I don't see you at the coffee shop, I'll take the hint, I promise, but I really do care about you and I hope you don't hate me now. Merle** _

“Shit!” she hissed and dropped her backpack at the door and flew down seven flights of stairs to the landing where she burst out the doors, still in her scrubs.

The air was crisp and it stung her lungs a little as she ran to the coffee shop like a madwoman. She had to get there before it closed. Her eyes watered from the cool air and emotion and she got to the door just in time to see him through the window, pouring out the last of the coffee and wiping the counters. Gabby walked in, bent over at the waist breathing heavy and trying to gain composure.

“Gabby, what's wrong?”

“I...ran here...can't....breathe.”

“Why did you run here?” he exclaimed and she held up the letter in her right hand.

“Oh...come sit down.”

He grabbed her a glass of water and she drank it slowly, taking off her glasses to wipe away the tears.

“I need to explain,” she began.

“You don't have to, I wasn't trying to make you feel bad about changing your mind. I just hope you aren't mad at me cause the last thing I wanted was to ruin this for you."

“You don't understand, Merle. I don't regret it at all.”

“You don't?”

“No. I got switched at school for my clinical. They called me at 6 am the morning after we were together and I worked 12 hour shifts for the last three days. I had homework after that and I was wrecked...and I don't have your number.”

“Jesus,” he sighed, laying his head in his hands for a moment. He looked very relieved.

“I didn't mean to make you think I was mad.”

He held his head in his hands for a while longer and she felt terrible for making him feel like he'd done something wrong with her. Gabby came to sit next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. She took his hand in her own and could feel it in his touch, he was a truly good person.

“I'm not just inexperienced with sex. I never really had a relationship before...even though I guess this is more of an arrangement than a relationship. It just didn't occur to me that you might be worried and I'm so sorry.”

She was stunned when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him.

“I was so freaked out, Gabby. I'm just glad I didn't hurt you. I wanted you to see how good it is...I wanted to make it perfect for you.”

“It was perfect,” she grinned when he finally eased up on the hug. “I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. I still want this.”

“Yeah?” he smiled.

“More than ever.”

“Wanna come over tonight?” he asked.

“Sure. But can you drop me off so I can get something else to wear? I ran out the door as soon as I found your letter,” she smirked.

“Sure thing.”

/

Gabby was impressed with Merle's home, apparently he was a bit of a handyman and had remodeled an old place he picked up cheap. She noted a picture of him and his wife on the wall and stopped to look at it.

“She was really beautiful,” she commented.

“Yeah, I only just put those pictures out again. Couldn't look at them for a while.”

“What do you think she'd think of what we're doing?”

“I don't know if she'd approve or not...but I know she didn't want me to be alone forever and you're the first person I wanted to kiss since she died.”

“I'll take that as a compliment,” she smiled.

“You should...over the last three days, it hit me what I actually feel for you.”

“What do you feel?”

“I couldn't stop thinking about you and panicking that I hurt you. The coffee shop feels lifeless without you and I thought you'd never come back, it killed me.”

"I'm so sorry."

"It's all good, I'm just glad there was another explanation for you being gone."

“I would have been there the very next morning if I could. I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you touched me,” she said softly.

“Damn...”

“Will you show me your bedroom?”

Merle took her by the hand and led her up the narrow staircase to his room where there were no pictures of Jill. He closed the curtains and she sat down on the bed.

“I know what I want tonight,” she said.

“You runnin' this show now, honey?”

“I just really want to try something...I was talking to one of the older nurses at school and she gave me some pointers.”

“Well then, do your worst. Let's see if she knows her stuff,” he chuckled.

“Come here.”

Merle walked toward her and was pulled closer by her hands on his hips, he had a feeling she was going to blow him and it made him nervous for some reason, just being her first made him feel anxious about what she'd think.

“You don't have to,” he warned.

“Shhh...”

“I didn't even go down on you yet.”

“Quiet.”

He shut his mouth then and watched as she unbuckled his belt slowly and then lifted his shirt to kiss his belly. Her mouth was warm and her lips were so soft. He was instantly hard as she pulled his pants down to his knees and proceeded to move her face back and forth slowly over the front of his underwear.

“Jesus...that nurse taught you this evil shit? I thought they were supposed to do no harm?”

“Like that?” she grinned up at him.

“You're killin' me here.”

She kept it up a little longer, teasing him with hot breath through the fabric and Merle's body became tense with anticipation. Just the thought that he would be the first man she did this with made him wonder. Would she like it? Was she only doing it to please him?

Then she was urging his underwear down and eyeing him again, like she was amazed by his dick and he was used to that. Having a big dick didn't make him a good lover though, actually focusing on the woman he was with and trying his best to please her is what made him good in bed. He'd only been with six women in his life but they were all equally impressed by his body in that department.

Gabby took his dick in her little warm hand and stroked him nice and steady for a moment and then ran her tongue like a blade from the base to the tip, never taking her eyes off his.

“Oh my God,” he groaned. “You're a little demon.”

She smirked and then just kept it up a while longer with soft licking up and down his length as her lips got wetter and then she dialed it up another notch, running her relaxed wet lips over the head. His knees almost buckled at the sight of it. Her full lips moving slowly back and forth over the head of his cock and her little hand holding him steady.

“Fuuuuuck,” he hissed.

Soon she ventured to take him into her mouth and her hands came to rest on his bare ass cheeks as she did. He didn't understand how she was giving him the best blow job of his whole life, but the facts were undeniable. The attention to detail, the way she was taking her sweet time, and the sensation of her mouth on him was pure sin and he loved it.

It was so hot he could hardly stay standing. She didn't take him very deep but her firm grip on his ass along with her slippery mouth working him over like no virgin should be able to was amazing. He had to stop her before he lost it.

“Honey...I gotta...you..”

“What's wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. I just don't wanna cum.”

“Why not?”

“I don't know.”

“I want you to cum,” she insisted.

“You don't have to swallow...you can grab a tissue from the night table,” he suggested.

“Hush up.”

He was taken back into her mouth then and she dialed up the intensity by rolling his balls gently in her left hand while stroking his cock with her right.

“You ain't new at this...I'm calling bullshit.”

“I'll let my supervisor know she's a good teacher.”

“Gimme her name...I'm gonna buy her flowers,” he groaned.

Soon he was right there on the edge again and came down the throat of a virgin, feeling like a bit of an asshole but also feeling hotter than fire for her.

“Can I return the favour, honey?” he asked as soon as he had his senses about him again.

“I'm more nervous about you doing this to me than I am about doing it to you. Is that strange?”

“What are you nervous about?”

“I'm just shy. That's so stupid, isn't it?”

“Hell no, but I have a solution for that if you're interested.”

“Sure.”

“I don't mind suffocating a little under the covers if it makes you feel better,” he grinned. “I really just want to make you happy, honey.”

“Thank God you don't mind putting up with me acting like a kid,” she sighed.

“You're all woman,” he grinned. “That was the best blow job of my whole life.”

“Stop.”

“I mean it. I never had a woman grab my ass or play with my balls like that while she was doing it. That was insane.”

“Thanks. I was trying my best,” she blushed.

“Your best is incredible...now let me try my best,” he winked.

Merle turned the lights out and lit a candle on the dresser to make her feel less exposed and then crawled over her on the bed spread. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as he peeled off another big sweater and went for her breasts. Merle loved the sounds she made when he was kissing her body, like she was surprised by it and she always sounded a little nervous; it turned him on.

He worked his way down to her jeans and unfastened the fly to kiss her around her pantylines.

“Damn...” she whined. “You make me so hot.”

“Good, cause I'm dying of thirst.”

“Your filthy mouth is gonna be the end of me.”

“I can't help my mouth around you," he growled. "You make me feel like a very bad man when I get my hands on you."

Merle pulled her jeans down her legs and threw a blanket over his head. It was kinda hot to have her feeling so shy but it wasn't going to last. If Merle Dixon was good at anything on Earth, it was going down and soon she wasn't going to care what he saw, she was just going to be crying out for more. It was cocky, sure it was, but it was also true.

He kissed her once more slow and sexy and then made his way down under the covers to begin at her ankles.

“Mmmm...” she sighed and he couldn't wait to hear her lose it again.

He grinned at how her legs were still so close together and couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his head...it wouldn't be long. He ran his hands up her legs to her upper thighs and then drifted them back down to her calves, laying a hot wet kiss on her right knee. He presumed she would have opened her legs by this point, but maybe she wanted to be told to.

“Honey...”

“Yeah?”

“It's gonna be really hard to get close enough to do this with your knees together.”

“Oh...of course.”

“Open up and lemme make you feel good...lemme please you.”

She finally moved her legs apart and he could feel her thighs trembling a little in his hands.

“Awww, honey...it's OK. Don't be nervous. I love doing this...I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah. I can't wait to make you cum...and to breathe fresh air again,” he joked.

“Shut up!”

“I'm kidding...I still got some air down here.”

He smirked and slid his arms under her legs to get to work. He licked up the right side of her panties where her leg met her body and she squirmed against his hands. He loved how responsive she was...she was gonna lose it when he finally slid his tongue between her lips.

The scent of her arousal, dreamy and sweet was getting him rock hard again. He stroked her through her wet panties from her clit to the bed sheets and she whined out loud tensing her thighs and grabbing onto the blanket.

He slid her panties to the side for just a moment and kissed her southern lips, just to prepare her for what was to come.

“Can I take these off?” he asked.

“Uh huh,” she answered and he pulled her little white panties down her legs and went back for what he really wanted.

It was so hot under the blanket and it was a little hard to see where he was going but he made it there easily enough. Merle touched her with his fingertips for a second before spreading her lips gently to run his tongue over her entrance a few times slow and soft.

“Fuck!” she cried out. “I...oh my God...”

“I ain't even done anything yet, honey. Take a couple of deep breaths for me...that's a good girl. Hold on for me, I'm havin' fun down here.”

She obeyed him and he shook his head at her inability to handle less than a minute of oral sex. He'd have to work on this with her...daily if need be.

Merle found her clit with his tongue in the dark and sucked it gently for a second as she panted heavily and groaned under her breath. He slid one finger inside her and to his surprise she pulled the blanket off his head.

“I feel bad for you down there, and I'm overheated already,” she said.

“Thanks.”

He fingered her slow and licked her lips and he was amazed when she sat halfway up to watch, leaning back against her elbows. Jill never wanted to watch him go down on her, in fact he found that most women didn't watch.

“Damn,” she whispered as she gazed down at him.

“Come to see the show?” he grinned.

“I wanted to see what you were up to...and it's so hot.”

“Well, keep your eyes on me, honey,” he winked.

Merle flicked his tongue over her clit and used a second finger to stroke her inner walls and she spread her legs wider to see it better. Maybe Gabby was a bit of a freak after all.

He sucked her clit then and made a “come hither” motion with his fingers to rub her g-spot and that's when the dam broke.

“Oh God...oh my God!”

She pulled her legs up as she fell back on the bed and he fucked her with his fingers as she came apart against his mouth.

/

“We can keep doing just this for a while longer if you want,” he suggested as he lay in her arms playing with her fingertips absentmindedly. “We don't need to rush anything.”

“I feel OK. Do you want to wait?” she asked.

“Honestly, I just don't want this to end.”

“Does it have to?”

“It's all up to you, honey. You don't owe me a damn thing, but I wanna be with you if you'd have me.”

“I want you too,” she said softly. “I was really hoping you'd say that.”

Merle rose up on his elbows to look down at her on the bed and took in the way she looked at him, like he was the man of her dreams.

“I don't want to just have sex with you, it's more than that for me. I know I'm a little older, but it's not that big of an age gap right?”

“I don't think so, it doesn't bother me as long as it doesn't bother you.”

“It's only 8 years and you're a grown-up. I wanna be with you, I think we could be great together.”

“Me too. Do you still want to wait?”

“Not really, but I want you to be sure.”

“I'm sure. What about tomorrow night? It's my birthday.”

“Want some birthday bumps, do ya?” he chuckled.

“Oh yeah,” she grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**The First Time**

**Chapter Four**

Gabby asked him if he could pick up condoms for the next day and he said that he would. He had one of the college kids he employed part-time come in for the whole day so he could get ready to surprise her for her birthday and found that he was more nervous than expected. Gabby said she'd be free after 6 pm and he planned to take her to the best restaurant in town and spoil her rotten. He picked up a gift for her and then stopped by the drug store to buy condoms for the first time in years. He stood there staring at about a hundred options until an elderly woman from behind the counter sauntered over to assist him, making him even more anxious.

“Looking for something specific?” she smiled warmly.

“They didn't have all these options the last time I bought these. It's a lot of reading.”

“New woman in your life?” she asked.

“Yeah...first woman since my wife died.”

“You're a young man to be a widower, I'm sorry.”

“Car accident,” he shrugged. “It's been two years now. I'm doing OK.”

He had no idea why he was telling her so much, but it helped to say it out loud.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah, this new woman is younger than me...”

He didn't want to admit that he was about to sleep with a virgin, but somehow the woman seemed to detect that fact anyway.

“Just take your time, son. Be sure to get her off first and be gentle,” she nodded.

“Excuse me?” he exclaimed, not really believing she'd just said it.

“Try these,” she said, picking up a box of ultra-thin, lubricated condoms and handing them over. “Me and my man use these. He swears you can't even feel 'em they're so thin.”

“Oh...thanks,” he chuckled.

“Good luck, honey.”

Merle paid up and walked out onto the street as it began to rain. He thought back to when Gabby started coming into the coffee shop, she was so cute and nerdy looking. He loved the way the strong prescription in her glasses distorted her eyes, magnifying them adorably. It never dawned on him that she liked him until she said something but now that he was looking back on it, she never came in with anyone and only ever spoke to him. He never would have guessed he was the reason she came there, and finding it out made him excited.

He felt almost as nervous as the night he drove down the highway to meet Victoria, he'd never even felt this way with Jill and he didn't know what that meant. Maybe it was because Gabby was a virgin and he was anxious about that, he couldn't say for sure though.

/

He put on a pair of dark jeans, a grey dress shirt and a splash of cologne and headed out the door to pick Gabby up before he could overthink it anymore. Merle arrived at her place a few minutes early and handed over a bunch of pink roses that he picked up on the way. He had her birthday gift in his coat pocket and he planned to wait till after dinner to give it to her but from her reaction to the flowers, he'd say that being treated this way was a first for her.

“They're so beautiful!” she almost squealed. “But what do I put them in? I don't even own a vase!”

She ended up putting them in a Big Gulp cup since she had nothing else and he laughed himself silly.

“I made reservations at Gerald's for 7, if that works.”

“Gerald's? Oh my God. Really?”

She looked down at her outfit and winced. She was in a pair of black dress pants and another oversized sweater.

“I wish I knew you were going to take me somewhere so nice. I'm gonna look out of place like this, but nobody asks me out so I don't even own a dress," she shrugged.

“You look incredible, honey,” he grinned and pulled her close to kiss her worries away. "I won't be able to take my eyes off of you."

“Well, if you're sure."

“You look beautiful."

He thought about it for a second and wanted to know if that was really her name.

“Did your parents name you Gabby or Gabrielle?”

“Gabriella, if you can believe that,” she scoffed.

“Why wouldn't I believe that?”

“I look a lot more like Velma from Scooby Doo than a Gabriella.”

“Hey! Velma Dinkley is a stone fox,” he winked.

"Stop," she giggled.

“I mean it! That short skirt and that big orange sweater...wet dream material! I love me a nerdy girl.”

“Well, Gabriella Yakabowski is a total dork too so you're in luck," she laughed.

“You're my little bookworm, and I'm totally into it,” he winked.

/

Merle bought Gabby a steak dinner and told the waiter it was his girlfriend's birthday, so she was presented with a piece of chocolate cake after her meal. It was a perfectly nice date, but for her it seemed to be much more.

“Thank you so much for tonight. I've never been on a date like this before,” she said as she offered half of the cake to him.

“My pleasure, honey. I wanted to give you a perfect birthday. How am I doing so far?”

“It's already perfect. I love being with you...that doesn't scare you off, does it?”

Merle realized exactly what he was feeling for her in that moment and decided to risk it all by blurting it out like a kid. He'd always worn his heart on his sleeve so, why stop now?

“It doesn't scare me at all...cause I think I might feel even more than you do,” he shrugged.

“What do you mean?”

“I always liked you, Gabby...I just feel good when I'm with you, and it's on a whole other level with you sexually. What I'm trying to say is that-”

“Are we ready for the bill here, Sir?”

Merle looked up at the waiter and almost growled at being interrupted.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

“Very well, and how was everything tonight?”

“Excellent.”

The waiter finally took the hint and Merle reached across the table for her hands.

“I didn't ask you what you're looking for at your age and I probably should have by now, cause maybe you don't even want anything this serious-”

“Merle, what are you trying to say?”

“I'm trying to tell you I love you, but I'm screwing it up big time.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, and I didn't think I was going to love another woman after Jill...but I love you.”

“I love you too,” she smiled.

“I wanna take you back to my place and make love to you, honey...nice and slow.”

“Damn.”

“Ready to go?”

“Yes.”

/

Merle drove her to his house and walked her inside, with his hand on her lower back.

“So I can tell people you're my girlfriend if they ask now?” he grinned.

“Please do, I don't want other women coming on to you,” she giggled.

“That never happens but I'll write it on my forehead if it makes you happy. Property of Gabby Yakabowski!” he laughed.

“There you go,” she laughed. “But only if my horrible last name fits on your forehead.”

“Dixon is shorter,” he winked.

She didn't know how to respond and simply turned a pretty shade of pink in the cheeks.

“Oops! Almost forgot,” he blurted.

Merle pulled her gift from the pocket of his coat and handed it over to her.

“You already took me for dinner, you didn't have to do this too,” she whined.

“Open it.”

Gabby tore the paper off the box and opened it to find a charm bracelet with three charms; a cup of coffee, a medical symbol, and a heart.

“Is this dumb? Do women still wear these?”

“It's perfect. I love it...you've made this the best birthday I ever had.”

“You deserve it, honey. I wanna be the man to make you happy every day if you'll let me.”

“I want to make you happy too,” she said softly.

“You do...just being with you makes me happy. Can I take you to bed?” he asked.

“Yes.”

/

Up in Merle's bedroom, he lit a few candles and turned to look at her, sat on the edge of the bed looking nervous.

“We can still wait. I just wanna be with you, I'll wait as long as you like,” he assured her.

“I want to,” she smiled up at him. “I think I'm ready.”

“You can always change your mind,” he nodded and then she reached out to pull him closer.

She raised her arms then for him to pull her sweater off and he loved it, it felt like a subtle act of submission and it turned him on. He pulled off her sweater and reached around her back to unfasten her bra before laying her out on the bed.

He wanted to worship her body just right and get her warmed up properly as the lady at the drug store suggested. He wanted her to be begging him for it before it got to that point. Merle kissed her hard and pulled her feet up onto his lower back and then proceeded down to her breasts.

“I wanna make it so good for you, honey...I want it to be everything you dreamed of.”

“It already is. I wanted you for so long.”

Merle slid his hand under her ass, still covered in her black dress pants and pulled her pelvis up to meet his body as he thrust against her.

“I feel it,” she moaned. “I need you so bad.”

“You make me so hard, girl. I'm gonna fuck you so nice...it's gonna feel so good.”

“Just remember to go easy on me,” she grinned.

“You know I will.”

Merle kissed her breasts, sucked her nipples and stoked her fire by touching her on top of her pants making her whine that he was an evil tease. He couldn't argue with that.

Soon he was tearing off her pants and burying his face in her womanhood to please her the way she needed it most. She didn't need any blankets this time and she happily watched him at work again. He liked her watching him tasting her, it made it even hotter for him somehow. Merle licked her soft and sweet, teasing her clit and fingering her until she started to lose it. He reached up to tease her nipples for a moment before returning to his original methods of pleasure and then it happened.

She didn't say any words, she just panted and whined as it hit the peak and then dissipated.

He watched as her breathing returned to normal and waited for her to say it.

“I'm ready."

He was going to ask her if she was sure again, but he didn't want to treat her like a child. She said she was ready so he was taking her at her word. She could always change her mind and he felt like she knew that. Merle crawled off the bed to grab a condom from the side table and she watched as he rolled it down his dick.

“That's formidable,” she said, eyeing his manhood with apprehension.

“I promise it's gonna be fine, honey.”

“I trust you,” she nodded.

Merle moved over her and kissed her as he teased her with it, just the tip, for a while. She relaxed after a few minutes and so he gave her a little more, making her squirm and moan beneath him.

“Good?” he asked.

“Damn...so good.”

He took a good five minutes to really get there with a lot of teasing, and kissing and then backing off. He was hard as rock and he'd stay that way till he came so there was no rush. The trick was to get her to relax completely and make her body want it. He took it so gradually that by the time he was half-way inside her, she wasn't even wincing.

“That's so good,” she whined.

He smiled down at her and gave her the rest in steady, slow motion and she groaned in pleasure at the sensation of it. Her back arched and he kissed her neck with his hand on her forehead, feeling her taking him in and surrendering to it completely.

“Oh yeah...oh my God that's so good!” she gasped.

Merle rocked her steady and slow and he knew he'd never want another woman as long as he lived. The way she looked at him and the way he felt when they touched was something he didn't think he'd ever feel again. He was the kind of man who needed love, companionship, and sex and with Gabby, he had all of that again.

“I love you, Gabby,” he said as he could feel it starting to overcome him.

"I love you too...don't ever let me go," she panted.

/

“That's an incredible story,” she smiled.

“It really is, I thought you might find it amusing.”

“Gabby was very lucky to have a man like you show her the ropes,” Victoria winked.

“Never thought I'd be taking on that role, but sometimes you just get called to it,” he laughed.

“Don't I know it,” she agreed. “I'm really happy for you, Merle...but I'm so sorry about your wife.”

“I get what you went through now,” he said softly.

Victoria was just as beautiful as ever and he was happy to see her still married and in love. He wanted that for her. He was going to be marrying Gabby in a week and it was her idea for him to write to Victoria and send her some flowers. Gabby wasn't like any other woman in the world and he was eternally grateful to have her for his own.

“I still can't believe you sent flowers. I almost hit the floor,” she laughed.

“It was Gabby's idea and after all these years I just wanted to hear it right from you that things worked out the way you deserve.”

“Part of me always wondered if what I did that night was the worst sin of my life. Hearing you say that it wasn't means a lot to me.”

“It was the greatest gift, Victoria. You made me a man that night and I never regretted it for a minute...did you have to explain to your husband about who I am?”

“He already knew. I tell Frank everything and he thought it was sweet and a little wicked of me,” she winked.

“You're nothing if not wicked...and you still look like a million bucks if you don't mind me saying so.”

“Not at all," she grinned. "It sounds like you caught a little of my wicked ways and passed it on with Gabby.”

“It's not easy losing a spouse, it can make a person do crazy things, but it worked out for us.”

Victoria finished her red wine and checked her watch.

“Thanks for dinner, Merle, but Frank will be expecting me soon.”

“It was my pleasure. Gabby will be here any minute anyway. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me.”

“It was nice to catch up and straighten things out a little, like I said, I always wondered if I did the right thing that night.”

“You did,” he assured her. “I'll never forget it.”

“Me neither,” she smiled. “You were incredible, I can only imagine what a lucky girl Gabby is now.”

“I try my best.”

She stood up and then bent down to kiss him goodbye right on the lips and somehow he knew Gabby wouldn't care, this was a kiss goodbye and Gabby found the whole story romantic anyway.

Victoria walked away and Merle shook his head and finished his whiskey in one sip.

“I saw that.”

“Gabby, it was nothing, I swear.”

“I know, chill out. I know she's happily married so I'll let that one slide, but any other woman comes near you and I won't be held responsible for my actions.”

“You're one tough little nerd,” he teased.

“You know it.”

She sat down across from him and he ordered her a drink.

“I can't wait to marry you, honey,” he sighed.

“Me neither,” she smiled and reached across the table to take his hand.

“Love is a funny thing, huh?”

“It sure is, but I think we end up where we're supposed to in the end. Victoria has Frank and even after you lost Jill, we found each other. Love has a way of happening where it needs to.”

“Beautifully put,” he winked.

Merle was excited to be getting married, and he knew that no matter what life brought his way, he would always have love.

_**~ The End** _


End file.
